


In Darkness and Light

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Almost 1400 words of non-angsty, semi-schmoopy, Wincest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

_**In Darkness and Light**_  
  
  
  
Sam wakes up when the power goes out. The temperature had been over ninety for the past three days, and Sam had almost been expecting it.   
  
He pulls his leg out from under Dean's and rubs a hand over his face. It's the middle of the night, and already the room is feeling too stuffy and hot. Dead of summer and stuck in the middle of Texas isn't the best place for a power outage.   
  
The alarm clock is dead. The air conditioner off. Sam pads over to the window, and sure enough, when he pulls back the curtain there's nothing outside except midnight and darkness.   
  
Sam goes back to bed. Kicks the sheets down further, and when Dean rolls over, his mouth touching Sam's shoulder, Sam whispers, "Dean. I think there's a blackout."   
  
Dean licks his lips. "Then we'll get the grapes in the morning," he mumbles, still sleeping, and presses his hand against Sam's chest.  
  
Sam laughs quietly, then closes his eyes and falls back asleep.  
  
*  
  
"Wake up, Sammy. There's a fucking blackout."  
  
Sam cracks one eye open. Dean's standing in front of the bed, jaw tight and face flushed pink. The sun is shining through the windows, bright and hot. Sam feels like he's baking.   
  
"Told you that last night," Sam mumbles. He presses his face into the pillow and tries to go back to sleep. Dean slaps the bottom of Sam's foot, and Sam kicks back, catching Dean in the thigh.   
  
" _When_ did you tell me that?"  
  
"When I woke up and saw there was no power," Sam says evenly. Apparently Dean is just going to keep talking about this. "You told me that we'd get the grapes in the morning." Sam tries to keep a straight face, but fails. Sometimes when he wakes up and Dean's still sleeping, Sam will talk and talk just to see what weird shit he can get Dean to say. It's fun.  
  
"Bastard," Dean curses, but Sam can tell Dean's smiling.   
  
Sam rolls onto his back and stretches his arms out. The sheets feel damp and clammy. Sam's hair is sticking to his forehead, his neck. Sometimes he wishes he were bald. He pushes it back and huffs out a breath. "So what's going on?"  
  
Dean shoves Sam's feet and sits on the edge of the bed. He leaves a hand on Sam's ankle, thumb brushing across hot skin as he talks. "Major blackout because of the heat. Too many people running the AC, lights." Dean's fingers tease up higher, nails scratching along Sam's calf. Sam feels his breath hitch. He's already so hard he can barely breathe.   
  
"The chick at the desk said nothing's working; gas stations, convenience stores, phones. Said she was gonna unlock the snack machines and we could help ourselves for the day."   
  
Dean's shirt is sticking to his back and Sam can see the damp outline between his shoulder blades. He wants to lick the side of Dean's neck. A long time ago, an offer like that from "the chick at the desk" would have meant something a whole lot different to Dean. Sam wants to lock the door and keep them inside until winter.   
  
Sam clears his throat instead. "We could leave," he offers. Because if Dean wants to go…  
  
Dean shakes his head. He turns to look at Sam and slides his hand up to Sam's knee. "No gas in the car and no way to get it. Looks like we're stuck-"  
  
"Then c'mere," Sam says thickly. He crooks a finger, and Dean smiles slowly, wickedly. He covers Sam's body, and suddenly Sam doesn't notice the heat.   
  
*  
  
They take a shower together. Sam blows Dean up against the pale yellow shower tiles, his fingers digging into Dean's hips, Dean biting off a curse and coming in Sam's mouth. Sam turns his head and spits; Dean's come washing down the drain.   
  
They have nowhere to go and no way to get there. It's the dead of summer, and even the Evil seems to be on vacation. In the shower, the water mats Sam's hair to his head. It drips down his face, off his nose. Sam keeps his eyes closed and lets it all wash away.  
  
Dean hauls Sam up by the arm and kisses him, tongue pushing deep inside Sam's mouth. Dean shivers when he tastes himself. Sam can hear him moan, can feel the press of each of Dean's fingers on his shoulders and back and sides. Dean licks Sam's teeth, the roof of his mouth. He reaches down and touches Sam's dick, and Sam slides against wet skin and comes all over Dean's fingers and belly.   
  
*  
  
They play poker for pennies. Dean's better at bluffing, but he bets like an idiot. Sam scoops up another winning handful of change and tells him, "Man, I don't know how we manage to _eat_ , you suck at this so bad."   
  
Dean scowls and tosses his dirty socks at Sam's head. "Fuck you, college boy. That's what I get for showing you all my good moves."   
  
They eat potato chips and drink warm soda from the vending machine. Dean drops the only bag of Dipsy Doodles on the bed and says "Tell me now that I'm not an awesome brother," while he eats plain chips. Dean loves Dipsy Doodles.  
  
Sam smiles and pops the bag. "If you're nice maybe I'll even share," he tells him.   
  
Sam falls asleep sometime late in the afternoon, and wakes up with Dean stretched out against Sam's back, his teeth against Sam's skin, fingers slick and pushing into Sam's ass.   
  
"Dean," Sam pants. He's too hot, too strung out, too tired to do this right now.   
  
"Lightweight," Dean mumbles. He pulls his fingers out and gently pats Sam's hip, getting him to lift up, head braced against his arms. "Don't worry, Sammy" Dean says as he slowly pushes inside. "I'll do all the work." Sam breathes out and mouths at the pillow. He thought he was too tired, but his dick is hard and he moves his hips back against Dean's, shaking and moaning as Dean fucks him on the twisted sheets.   
  
*  
  
They nap for hours, then wake up and play poker again.   
  
"I'm gonna get back my pennies, bitch," Dean says. He's sitting cross-legged on the bed in his boxer briefs and nothing else. He bites his lip, tosses a handful of change in the pot and lays his cards down.   
  
"Ha." Dean sounds so smug Sam almost feels bad for him. "Beat that."  
  
Sam scratches his chest. "Oh, man," he says, laying his cards flat on the bedspread. Dean balls up an empty bag of chips and throws it at Sam's head. "This is almost too easy."  
  
*  
  
Night falls and the power's still not back. Sam had taken another shower to cool off, and finds Dean lying on the hood of the Impala in the parking lot, eating a pack of M&M's, looking up at the dark sky.   
  
"Want some?" Dean holds out the package. There's a streak of chocolate at the corner of his mouth. "They're melting."  
  
Sam smiles. He climbs up on the hood and lies down, pushing Dean's hand back. "I'm good." Dean shrugs and tips the rest of the package into his mouth.   
  
Sam looks up at the stars. He never realized just how quiet the world was without everything humming around them. How still everything seems. "You think the power'll be back tomorrow?" Sam asks.   
  
He can feel Dean shrug. "Don't know."  
  
Sam laughs quietly. "What?" Dean asks.  
  
"Nothing." Sam shakes his head. Looks over to find Dean watching him curiously. "I just thought you'd be more pissed off about hanging around doing nothing for so long."  
  
Dean crumples up the M&M package and shoves it in the pocket of his jeans. "Eh. I figure it's like a day off. Today wasn't so bad, right?"  
  
Sam leans forward when Dean tugs on his wrist, the hood of the car creaking under their weight. Dean laughs, quick and happy when Sam's chest presses against his. Sam kisses him. Dean's mouth tastes like chocolate, and he smiles against Sam's lips.   
  
  
-end-


End file.
